Broken Dreams
by HarryPotter009
Summary: Bella was pregnant in Breaking Dawn with Nessie. But, she has a miscarriage. Will she survive this, or will it kill her? Read and Review, but please be kind. Pics on profile for this. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Dreams

Bella was pregnant in Breaking Dawn with Nessie. But what if she had a miscarriage? Can she save herself from depression? Or will she sink so low, she can't be saved? Happens when she gets home from the honeymoon. Please be kind with reviews! Enjoy!

I was pregnant. That's all I could think of while I was on the plane home. This was perfect. My life would be perfect. Gorgeous husband, beautiful son (I had a feeling it was a boy) and I would be a vampire soon. We could live happily ever after forever. Edward was silent, eyes shut and hands clenched together. I wondered if he was praying for my baby to die. He didn't like our son. And then I wondered if Edward even believes in God. He hated my beautiful baby boy, with green eyes and bronze hair. He thought that he would kill me. Edward said that my baby was part vampire, therefore stronger than other babies. I knew that my baby would never hurt me. He loved his mummy.

When we hit the turbulence I felt sick, so I had to throw up in the first class toilets. Thank god that we were in first class, because the toilet looked cleaner and the bathroom was bigger. I sat on the ground thinking about my gorgeous boy. He would make everything perfect.

"Bella?" Edward called. "Are you okay in there?"

He sounded nervous and anxious as always when I was sick. I wasn't sick though. I was blessed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Our little boy is a fighter that's all" I said, a stupid grin on my face.

Edward walked back to our seats while I washed my face with some complimentary face towels. The cold water was nice on my skin and I continued to wash my face. It was calming and soothing.

A female voice spoke through the intercom about landing in 10 minutes and to return to our seats. I sighed and got up, patted my baby bump once and unlocked the door. I walked back to my seat and stared at Edward's face. He was tense and looked scared. Weird, a vampire scared. We started to descend and I felt my stomach drop. When we landed, Edward pushed me gently out of the plane and into the airport. We picked up our bags and walked to the parking lot. Carlisle was there in his black Mercedes with the tinted windows to hide his shining skin in the sunlight. When we got in he muttered a hello and started to speed down the highway.

"Carlisle? Is something wrong?" I asked, absolutely terrified at this point.

He looked grave, like someone had just died.

"Nothing is wrong Bella. I just need to find out about that baby" he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Edward was sitting next to me in the backseat. He tensed and took a deep breathe. We kept driving and driving, until finally we reached the Cullen's beautiful huge house. Edward took all the bags inside with Carlisle's help. I took a deep breathe and walked into the house. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of black hair and was practically tackled by Alice.

"Oh my god, this is so awesome!! We're gonna have a little Cullen join us. I have to get shopping, we need clothes. This baby is going to have the best wardrobe in this world!!" She squealed, while jumping up and down.

I couldn't help but laugh. Alice's mood was infectious. I looked round at my family. Esme had a huge grin plastered on her face. Emmett was smiling too and I knew he was hoping it was another guy to play video games with. Jasper stood in the corner, totally silent and still like a statue. Rosalie was the happiest of them all. She rushed over and gave me the biggest hug she could give me without crushing me. I knew she had a big yearning for a baby, but since she couldn't have one, this was the second best thing, so she was still over the moon.

"Where is Edward and Carlisle?" I asked Rosalie. I needed Edward's comfort.

"Well, they are upstairs, discussing…. Um…. What to do about this baby." She said, still smiling.

"Oh, that's cool. Do you mind if I have a shower? I feel kinda gross after the plane ride." I asked her, feeling tired and in need of some hot water.

She smiled and offered me hers and Emmett's bathroom. I thanked her and rushed up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping. When I turned into their bedroom, I gasped. (pics on my profile) It was beautiful. Red and white with a big, comfy bed. There was a cute little white chair with a red cushion on it, and there were nets around the bed. The walk in wardrobe was amazing. White, with heaps of clothes and shoes. There was even a small mannequin with the pick of the day outfit on it. I decided to actually go in the bathroom. It was white and red as well, with a big bath and toilet. The sink was the first thing in the door with a big mirror with it. The shower was around the corner and it was pure white and big, which sounded just great to me.

I turned the water and hot water instantly poured out. It felt so nice on my sweaty skin. My stomach was starting to hurt though. I thought that it was just my little boy moving, but the pain was getting worse. I sat down and rolled into a ball. I needed to get out of this shower so I didn't drown. The pain was fierce and burning. Crawling out of the shower was a mission. The pain wouldn't let me move. I didn't want Edward to see me like this, naked and in pain, so I called the one person I knew would understand.

"Rosalie?" I called, knowing that she would hear me.

I heard her run up the stairs at vampire speed and come into the bathroom and walk around the corner.

"Yeah Bella?" She asked and then her face turned to horror.

She quickly turned off the shower and knelt next to me. The pain was dulling down, but it didn't feel right. I felt empty somehow. I looked down. There was blood everywhere. It was all over me.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie screamed, pure panic in her voice.

Carlisle raced up into the bathroom, Edward hot on his heels. Rosalie quickly covered my blood soaked body with a big fluffy towel. Edward turned even paler than his normal bone white complexion. Everything was starting to blur and the room was spinning. The last word I heard before I slipped into darkness shattered me.

Miscarriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Dreams Chapter 2**

**Thanks to the people who read and liked this enough to favourite it!!! Sorry that I took forever, but I should be faster next time XD!!**

**I don't own Twilight, though the genius Stephenie Meyer does!!**

All I could see was black. There was nothing in my dream, just pure, evil darkness. I tried to wake up, but the dark was pressing upon me like a mountain was weighing me down. Distant voices were surrounding me. They sounded panicked and worried. Should I be worried? There was something that I knew I should worry about, but I couldn't remember and it was scaring me.

"Bella?" a beautiful voice called. It was the voice of an anxious Angel. "Please wake up love. You need to wake up!" the voice called again. Please don't worry Angel. I'll wake up eventually.

I had no sense of time. Time was either going fast, leaving me behind, or going slow, dragging by. It was killing me, and I wanted to survive. I needed to fight. Something told me that I had to be strong for someone or something.

"Come on! Damn it Bella!" the Angel called again, getting frustrated.

Okay Angel. You win. I'll wake up, just for you.

It was bright and blinding. Is this Heaven? I was talking to an Angel, so maybe it is. It's quite bright for Heaven, and that light keeps flashing straight into my eyes. Stop it Angel! It hurts. I started screaming, and kicking. Stop the light, can't you see I hate it!? Finally the blinding lights of Heaven stopped and left. Thank goodness for that. What did that Angel think he was doing??

"Bella, thank god." The Angel said. How did he know my name?

"Edward you can't rush this. She needs to rest and heal. She is going to get a shock when she wakes up. Leave her be." Another Angel said.

No, I wanted to wake up. I needed to know where I was, if I wasn't in Heaven.

Get ready, here I come…

Edward's face was the first thing I saw. So he was the Angel talking to me, trying to wake me up? Other faces. All anxious and sad looking. Geez, who died? Esme was on the brink of tears (if vampires could actually cry) and Alice had her head in her hands. She looked in pain. I hoped she was okay. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had grave looks. Okay, seriously, who died?? Rosalie's face killed me the most. She had a look of pure torture and distress on her face. Her beautiful face was contorted so she looked almost alien. I had a feeling I didn't want to know what had happened.

"Okay guys. You can stop looking like you're at a funeral. What happened? And why did I faint?" I said. These questions needed to be answered, right now.

"Okay Bella." Carlisle said, looking almost ill. "I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it. I'm terribly sorry Bella."

"Why?" I asked. My heart was picking up, blood drumming in my head. I was starting to panic.

"You had a miscarriage dear. I did everything I could, but your baby didn't make it. I'm so sorry." He said.

Okay, why were they joking? This was cruel, pure torture. I looked at my stomach. It was flat again. No little baby bump, just…. Nothing.

It all came rushing back to me. The shower, the water, the blood that was everywhere and infested my body. Oh god, my gorgeous baby son was gone. Dead and not coming back.

The sobs came hard and fast, making my whole body shake with grief. A pair of cold arms wrapped around me, encasing me in a cave of cold comfort. I thought that it was Edward, but when I took a peep, it was a Rosalie, dry sobbing with me. Where was Edward? I looked across the room, and there he was. Sitting next to Alice with a blank face. Thanks for the comfort Edward. Your son just died, but never mind that. Did he even care?

"Why did it happen Carlisle? Why did my son die?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and put his doctor face on. Professional and serious. It made me more scared.

"We-uh-I don't really know. It could have been a number of things, the number one reason most likely to be because she was part vampire." He stated. His doctor act was failing. He was turning into father figure Carlisle.

And then it hit me. My green eyed son with his father's bronze hair was actually a little girl. I have no idea why, but that hit me harder than a ton of bricks. I heard a scream from somewhere. It was ear splitting and pain filled. I wanted it to stop, but it kept going on and on. I looked at my family, thinking that they would be able to find the noise and stop it. But they were staring at me, a mixture of looks. Confusion, pain, anguish, terror. Oh god, I was the one screaming. I mentally slapped myself to stop, but the pain kept pumping into my body, making the scream louder and angrier.

Finally Edward looked up and rushed over with a look of apology on his god-like face and I instantly calmed down.

"I'm so sorry love. This must be so painful for you. I should have got it out sooner" he said, calm and collected.

He didn't want his daughter? He was glad that our beautiful baby was gone? My mind went over these horrible thoughts, when all of a sudden a cold growl ripped through the air.

All of our heads whipped in the direction of the feral sound. It was Rosalie, crouching down, manicured fingers turned into claws. She had a look of pure murder on her face. She was ready to kill.

Edward turned and took a protective stance, leaning slightly over me, so I could hear his growl building in his chest. He thought that Rosalie was going to attack me? He was wrong.

Rosalie suddenly pounced and clawed at every scrap of skin on Edward's body. I wanted to yell at her to stop, but I knew that she wouldn't hurt Edward. He wouldn't let her. Emmett rushed forward, but Carlisle put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"No son. Let them fight it out. They won't hurt each other" he said, sounding more confident then he looked.

Edward was growling and scratching. It was all blurry, but I sometimes saw bits of the fight. I never thought Rosalie would be able to fight, but she was a natural born predator. I couldn't take it anymore. This was complete torture…

"STOP!!!" I screamed, red in the face and hot tears streaming down my cheeks. "Can't you see that this family is enough pain?"

The fight stopped so abruptly that Edward and Rosalie were still in their fighting positions. If the situation wasn't so serious, I might have laughed. Unfortunately, this was a very serious situation.

"I can not believe you too! I just lost my baby, and all you two can do is fight. I am so ashamed to call you family." I said. After, I wish that I hadn't of said it. Their looks were enough to crack concrete.

"I'm sorry Bella", Rosalie said, straightening up and fixing her hair and clothes. "We didn't mean to be like this, but something snapped. He wanted to kill your baby from the start! He never wanted her! He just didn't want you to die. He HATED it!!" she said with such venom that we all reeled back. It was just like Rosalie to flip her hair and take a dramatic exit, dry sobbing and all.

I looked at Edward with the question on my face. "Was this true?" I asked myself. His face confirmed it.

The tears fall again. This was the worst thing to happen. Losing a baby and realizing that the father never even wanted the baby in the first place. I wanted to get out of here. My family's looks were killing me. From the inside out.

"I-um-I think that I want to go home now." I stammered. This was tough and I couldn't stand being around my husband at the moment.

"Bella, this is your home!" he said, a look of pain on his face.

"I know Edward. But frankly, I can't stand being around you at the moment. I need to think. I'm sorry" I said, my voice barely a whisper.

His face was enough to kill me. Alice offered to drive me home to Charlie, which I gratefully accepted. I needed my sister at the moment, even if she wasn't her normal bouncy self. Edward told me he loved me and would call tomorrow. I returned the love to him, and the family, saying I would see them tomorrow.

On the way home, I thought of a story to tell Charlie. I had to tell him something. Making up stories wouldn't help though. I would cave in and tell him the truth. It didn't help that Alice couldn't see anything; though she assured me that Charlie would be fine with it. I knew he would be, but I still didn't want to tell him.

"Bye Alice. See you tomorrow" I said as I got out of the car.

"Bye Bella. Get some rest and we can do something fun tomorrow. I promise, no manicures or anything" she said, a hint of a smile on her face.

When she drove away, I turned towards the house. This was it. I had to tell Charlie...

**Cliffie XD. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. AND, I also have a new fan fiction coming out about Jacob and Bella. I hope it's gonna be good!! Thanks for reading, and hit that review button on your way out!!**


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am sorry if you have got this alert and thought it was a new chapter. The bad news is that I lost ALL of the work I had done on chapter 3, due to my laptop breaking, meaning I had to get a new one. BUT, do not worry! It is not all bad news! I am in the process of recreating chapter 3, and in my opinion, it is better than my other draft! So, this should be up either this week, or this weekend. Thank you to all of my readers! And thank you for reviewing and thank you for reading!

Hugs and kisses to you all!

HarryPotter009 xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

I walked towards the door of my father's house. I hadn't been here for a while, and that thought scared me slightly. I was so used to the Cullen's house, that this was unfamiliar ground.

Hitting the door bell, and straightening myself up, I began to think of what to say. Will Charlie disown me? I remember my father telling me about a friend of his that had a teenage daughter. She was a straight A student and she loved sports. But, when she got pregnant by her short-term boyfriend, her father, and Charlie's friend, kicked her out. She went to live at her boyfriend's house until the baby was born. When it was born stillborn, she went to work at the local supermarket. I saw her when I needed groceries. You could see the way people looked at her. They were disgusted or saddened, even though her baby was dead. Like mine. I realized I shouldn't have thought of that. Nausea hit me again. I wiped a tear away when I thought of my dead baby.

Charlie opened the door, and smiled when he saw me. When a tear slid down my cheek, I saw his face fall into a frown.

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong? Where is Edward?" he said, with a look of pure concern on his face.

Oh God, how was I going to do this? I had to do it now. Now, and let it be done with.

"Dad. Let's go inside for a moment, and we can sit down, and I will tell you everything" I whispered, wondering if my ragged father had even heard me.

When he stepped aside, I knew he had heard.

I sat down at the table, while Charlie bustled around in the kitchen, making cups of tea.

"Let me do that Dad. You sit down." I offered, getting up and gently steering him to the kitchen table.

While I was making the tea, I thought of what to say. Do I blurt it out? Do I tell him everything, or do I get straight to the point? The thing about Charlie is that he doesn't like to muck around, and if I was going to get him to understand, I would have to do this his way.

Putting the tea in front of him, and sitting down, I took a deep, steady breathe.

"I had a miscarriage Dad" I said. Straight up and honest. That's the Charlie way to do things.

The last thing I expected my strong, and tough father to do, was to burst into tears. All I could do was to look at him in horror. What had I done?

"Oh gosh, Charlie! I am so sorry. I did not think you would react this way!" I said, standing up and hugging his shoulders.

"Oh Bella... I'm the one who is sorry. I wish I was there to help you! What happened?" he said, through the tears and sobs.

"Nothing Charlie. These things happen sometimes. And Rosalie was there with me throughout the whole time, so I wasn't alone. To be honest, she made it all better." This was actually the truth.

I mean, not once did I see Edward help through this all. He just sat in the corner, with his head in his hands, doing nothing, saying nothing, seeing nothing. That thought made my blood boil. Edward had always wanted me to have a family. It was one of the main reasons he didn't want to change me into a vampire. He should have been happy, because we were going to have both. Now, we will probably have neither.

"Charlie, I was going to stay here the night... But I think I should go back to the Cullen's. I think I need to talk with them." I said, in a calming tone, as Charlie was still snivelling into my jacket sleeve.

He looked up at me, and the expression on his face made me want to cry. No, Bella. Keep strong, because you can get through this... I think...

After Charlie had calmed down, and agreed to me going to talk to the Cullen's, I called Alice.

"Hey Alice, I'm done, so can you please pick me up?" I said to Alice, after she had picked up on the first ring.

"Sure Bella. Um... Edward's gone hunting... But, I think he just wanted to calm down" She replied, and I could spot the caution in her usual sing-song voice.

"To be honest Alice, I don't really care what he does at the moment. I don't really want to see him now anyway. I just want to sleep." I mumbled, the anger masking my calm tone, which I usually reserved for Alice.

After 5 minutes, I was back in Alice's yellow Porsche, and we were speeding back to the Cullen's house. Well, my house now I guess. Not that I was happy about it...


	5. Chapter 4

Esme greeted me with open arms when I walked into the door, not that I deserved it, because of the way I was treating her son.

"Bella, you can sleep in my room if you would like." Alice suggested, and I accepted the invitation gratefully. I decided I would talk to them all tomorrow.

When I was all settled into Alice's bed, I tried to roll over and sleep. It sounded easier than it actually was. All I could think of was my beautiful baby that was now dead. Would I ever have any children now? Could I? Would Edward let me, after what we went through?

To be honest, before this, I never wanted kids. I was asked to babysit once, and after the kid threw up his dinner on me, I never wanted to hold another child. I was awkward and clumsy, and children could sense my distress and started crying.

I knew that Rosalie wanted a child. Perhaps that is why she was so protective of me whilst I was pregnant?

Sleep was not heading my way, so I decided to walk down to the kitchen and grab myself a glass of water. As I was heading down the stairs, a noise made me jump and cling onto the railing of the stairwell.

Edward was sitting in the shadows, with half of his face in the moonlight, making small sparkles dance around his face.

"Sorry if I woke you." He said apologetically.

Oh, so now he was sorry. It was a bit late.

"Um, no, I just wanted a drink of water." I mumbled, not looking him in the eye. This is stupid, he's my husband.

He stood up and rushed to get me a glass of water. It was in my hand before I could gasp.

"Um, thanks." I said.

We sat across from each other, and sat in the dark for 20 minutes before we thought of speaking a single word.

"You could've tried to be excited, you know." I said.

I heard a big sigh, a mixture of frustration and disbelief.

"You know my feelings about this kind of stuff. We should have been more careful on our honeymoon. We shouldn't have... you know."

I was completely outraged. So, in other words, he regretted our whole honeymoon?

"You regret all of this Edward?" I asked. "You regret having sex with me. Hell, do you regret marrying me as well?"

Edward sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Of course I don't regret marrying you. I will never regret that. But you have to understand that I feel we should have waited until you were turned before we attempted anything as dangerous as that."

I laughed silently in my head. Only in the vampire world would sex be dangerous.

"Well, I'm glad we have that cleared up." I said bitterly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now."

Before he could reply, I was halfway up the stairs. This was the worst day of my entire life.

When I woke up, I saw a note from Edward.

_I'm going to the Denali clan to give you some time to think. I love you._

Oh, awesome. Run away as usual Edward.

I went downstairs to see everyone looking at me uneasily.

"What's wrong?" I asked everyone.

"Bella, maybe we should talk in my room. I can do your hair for you." Alice said, taking me by the arm.

When I had settled down on Alice's bed, I could still see Alice looked uncomfortable.

"Geez, just tell me what's wrong already." I said to her, almost hissing it.

"Ok, I'm just going to come out with it." She said, taking an unnecessary deep breathe. "Edward is going to stay with the Denali coven, and that is where Tanya is, and Tanya has always had a crush on Edward, and she can manipulate anyone with her powers." She said in a rush.

"Wait, I didn't think Tanya had any powers?"

"She does. It's basically brainwashing. She can brainwash anyone. And, I would bet my entire wardrobe that she will do the same thing to Edward. We have to go and stop her!"

The shock settled in. Although I really disliked Edward at the moment, no way was some foreign girl going to steal my Edward away from me.

I took a very deep breathe. "When's the next flight?"

Ooooh, cliffy! Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's crap. I went in an entirely different direction, but I hope you like!


	6. Hi Readers!

Hi readers!

A thousand apologies for not updating for quite a while, but I'm training to be a nurse, so I'm busy. But, never fear, as I am currently working on chapter 5 and I should get some more up soon. Thank you to all of my lovely fans, who still review and post lovely things. You make it all possible! You shall see some new chapters soon, so hold in there! Love you all!

***HarryPotter009***


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Oh my gosh, I feel so bad for keeping you guys waiting like this for months! I know it once again finished on a cliffie, but I promise that I already have the chapter written and it will be up within a week or so. Thank you all for your loyalty, though you're probably all pretty fed up with me at the moment! So I hope you all enjoy this and thank you once again for your continued support!**

The plane ride was excruciatingly long, with nothing to do, meaning my thoughts were free to wonder wherever they pleased. I hadn't meant to push Edward away, I truly hadn't, but I had lost a child and I wanted him to feel our pain. As my heart beat louder and louder, I was aware of how _human_ I was. Alice sat next to me, as still as marble and concentrated on the seat in front of her.

"Alice?" I said quietly and then sighed when she ignored me. I felt like a kid who had done something wrong, like I was in the naughty corner.

As the plane bumped along, my thoughts went to my lost child. For some reason, I had pictured my baby as a boy, with bouncing red curls and dark amber eyes. When he grew up, he would be the spitting image of his father, with no trace of me in him. But I didn't mind; I was plain and uninteresting, but his father was an angel sent from heaven.

_She, you fool. _I thought to myself, shaking my head angrily. My baby was a girl, a small fragile girl. What would her hair have looked like if she had lived? Would it be a bright auburn, so fierce and bright that fire would be envious? Or maybe her hair would have been brown, but not the plain brown like mine. It would have been dark, chocolaty with streaks of auburn through it when it hit the sun.

I sighed; there was no point in imagining my dead child as it would only bring more pain. Instead thought of Edward and what I would say when we reached the Denali coven. Maybe there would be a fight, where Tanya refused to give my husband back. It would help if I was a vampire, but Edward had refused to change me, his reason being that he didn't want me to be a monster like him.

"Dear passengers, this is your Captain speaking." The voice crackled over the intercom and Alice whipped her head towards it, breaking out of her stupor. "We will be landing shortly so please return to your seats, put your trays up and fasten your seatbelt. We know you have a choice of airlines and we would like to thank you for choosing us today."

Everyone returned to their seats as the altitude started to lower. My seatbelt had been fastened the whole way even though I knew nothing bad would happen to us; Alice made sure of that.

"What do we do when we get there, Alice?" I asked her.

"We do not provoke them at all. We ask for Edward back and if it comes to a fight, then so be it."

I shook my head. "But you're only one person, how would you defeat them all?"

Alice chuckled. "I'm not a person, remember? You underestimate me, Bella."

Sighing, I decided to drop it. Alice was smart, she knew what we were doing and it was best just to go along with whatever she was doing.

Within 20 minutes, we were off the plane and in a rental car with our luggage piled in the back of it. The car was fancy and fast, a Lamborghini I think it was called. Trust Alice to rent only the fastest and most expensive car in Alaska.

We sped down a highway, snow and trees were everywhere; this place was more beautiful than Forks but also just as depressing. It was like it had a black cloud hanging over it. I shivered in my seat despite the warm heat coming from the vents in the car. My heart was beating faster and faster and it all but stopped when Alice turned off the highway and started down a long drive.

It took at least 10 minutes of winding and turning through a long lane before we reached a beautiful, white house. It was so white that it almost blended in with the snowy background and it was the complete opposite from the Cullen's house back in Forks. This house had hardly any windows, save for a few small ones here and there. It felt like they were hiding something, unlike the Cullen's who had an open home that felt so welcoming and warm.

Alice stopped the car and jumped out, while I slowly and clumsily followed her lead. I looked around the beautiful property and was just about to compliment it to Alice when out of nowhere, four figures stood in front of us. I jumped and almost slipped before Alice caught me and steadied me on my feet. How graceful.

A beautiful man with black hair and golden eyes, Eleazar, the leader of the coven, stepped forward. "Hello dear Alice." Alice nodded an acknowledgement. "What can we do for you on this fine day?" His accent echoed throughout the surrounding mountains.

"Eleazar, we came here for Edward. You remember Bella?" Alice replied, gesturing to me while I nodded to them all. Of course they did; they came to mine and Edward's wedding. "Where is Tanya?"

Eleazar smiled warmly at me. "She is in the house with Edward. Shall we all go inside the house out of the dreadful cold?"

I exchanged a look with Alice before following the beautiful vampires into the house. I noticed that Irina was here and she looked as though she had never lost her mate, Laurent. Of course, she held no grudge against me; it was Jake and the others that she hated.

The house looked more inviting on the inside, with great artworks taking up the huge walls and I recognised replicas of classics such as the Mona Lisa, The Lady and the Unicorn and The Virgin and Child with Saint Anne. Even though they weren't genuine, I could only assume that they were still incredibly expensive.

There was a huge roaring fire on the far side of the living room, though there was no need for vampires to have it, I assumed it was there for decoration and it certainly did give the depressing house some warmth.

Eleazar gestured to couches in the centre of the room. "Please, sit. Bella, would you care for some refreshments? Hot cocoa perhaps?" I nodded and said thanks while I took my seat next to Alice. Within 5 seconds, I had a cup of hot cocoa and a blanket around my shoulders.

"Thank you very much." I said to the beautiful woman with dark hair, Carmen, who was Eleazar's mate. She smiled at me and sat on the couch opposite me, Irina and Kate sitting next to her. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

The coven exchanged glances before settling their eyes on their leader. "He will be here shortly, we promise you sweet one. And can I just say, we are very sorry for your loss."

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

Eleazar smiled a sad smile. "Edward told us all about it. It is a grievous thing to lose a child, especially one you had never met."

What would he know about it? He was a vampire with a vampire mate; they couldn't have children. "It hurts more than you could ever know." I answered and he just nodded.

Alice stiffened beside me and I whipped my head in the direction of the footsteps that were coming around the corner. I held my breath and released it when I saw my husband standing next to Tanya. Without thinking, I jumped up and threw myself into his arms. "I'm so sorry about what I said. I love you, I love you and I never want to be away from you." I murmured into his marble-like chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a gentle squeeze. "It's ok, Bella, I forgive you." He unwrapped my arms from around his chest and looked at Tanya. "But maybe we should spend some time away from each other." I looked into his eyes, hurt written over my face. "Just so you can have some time to think and dead with everything that has happened."

I shook my head, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Edward stepped forward but I back away from him, going to stand next to Alice. "It will only be for a little while; a couple of months perhaps."

Alice gave a small hiss. "How could you, Edward? Can't you see how upset she is?"

Tears were flowing down my cheeks while everyone looked at me with pity. The room started spinning before my eyes settled on Tanya. The fury bubbled up inside me; the pain from losing my baby and now my husband. My muscles clenched, my lips drew back over my lips and I exposed my teeth. I felt like a vampire; a warrior here to protect my love.

"This is all _your _fault." I roared and ran for Tanya, hands outstretched, completely forgetting that she was a vampire, an immortal and strong being. I touched her beautiful face before her hands whipped out and I heard a loud _crack_. I collapsed to the floor, completely paralysed with a strong burning sensation in my neck. Alice screamed my name before blackness once again surrounded me.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger! The next chapter will be up in a week or so **** Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 6

There was a pain in my neck, and I wasn't talking about a dull ache. My whole spine was burning, pain swirling around my body. I strained my brain, trying to remember what had happened last, and I got dull visions of a blond woman smiling at me and reaching out to me. _Tanya_. I was dead, I knew that for sure. But I was disappointed; wasn't there a saying about death and having no pain? Death was supposed to be a relief.

I tried to move my arms, trying to figure out if I was alive or dead. The pain was starting to spread there too, in fact it was going everywhere. My heart started beating fast, a definite sign that I was in fact, not dead.

_Bu dum, bu dum, bu dum... _My heart was working overtime, spilling poisonous pain through my body. I could feel fire radiating through my veins, infecting every one of my limbs, every one of my appendages.

_Bu dum, dum, bu dum, dum bu dum... _My heart was now palpitating, burning hotter and hotter, getting faster and more irregular. I just wanted to get my hand and rip my heart out; anything to stop the inferno inside of my body.

I tried screaming, thrashing around, hurling my limbs everywhere but I remained as still as a stone. My muscles were clenching and then loosening, clenching and loosening as my heart continued to beat faster and faster.

_Bu dum, dum, dum, bu dum, dum, dum... _I thought of my baby, my husband, both gone; one to death and the other to another woman. Would I ever see my baby again? Would I ever get my husband back? Would I ever wake up?

_Bu dum dum dum dum dum dum... _It was beating so fast, it was about to stop. The pain was starting to ease, my muscles were relaxing and the pain on my neck was dulling. I moved my arm a little bit, then my leg, then my head.

_Dum dum dum dum dum bu dum dum dum... DUM. _With one final beat, my heart stopped. Blood stopped flowing through my body and my veins instantly felt cold. My muscles tensed, feeling strong but the only thing I could think of was the sound of silence. There was no heart beat anymore... I would never again hear my heart beat. After 19 years, it had stopped. Stopped forever.

"Bella, wake up now." A distant voice said. It sounded familiar. I think it was Alice.

I took a deep breath; the motion feeling alien with no heart beat and my dead lungs protested. I took a second before I finally opened my eyes and my new life began.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, this isn't the end. Just the end of human Bella. Have no fear; we shall see new Bella next week!**


End file.
